smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He's an ape (or a gorilla... Or even a donkey? that first appeared in Donkey Kong, although that Donkey Kong is different now. In Brawl, DK was a good character, but he wasn't used very often. He's changed a bit in Battle Royale, and while some aspects of him are the same, others are much different. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: DK pounds his chest several times, like a wild ape (fitting). *Dtaunt: DK shurgs his arms, and stares at the screen. He roars rather quietly, then returns to normal. *Ltaunt: DK opens his mouth and shakes his head back and forth. *Rtaunt: DK pounds the ground with his hands, looks up, and roars. Ground Game *Jab: DK quickly swings ahead, and then performs an upward punch. It's a pretty fast attack, and the second hit has some solid range on it. Like most jabs, its primary use is to either start a combo or rack up some quick damage. And for what it is, it's a very good move; unfortunately, DK has a lot of quick attacks, so this one doesn't shine as well as it should. The first hit deals 4%, and the second deals 6%. *Dash Attack: DK performs a dashing forward kick. This is one of the extremely few moves of DK's that has, plain and simple, awful lag at the end. You don't even need to block it in some cases (you can sidestep, and such). The damage is pretty good, but DK has faster attacks that are less punishable than this one. The attack deals 11%. *Ftilt: DK swats in front of him with his arm. The range on this move is spectacular; because DK stretches his arm out, of course. It isn't as punishable as it used to be, either; the start up is a bit worse, but this move can still work as a shield poker. Overall, a solid move for Donkey Kong. The attack deals 10%, regardless of the angle. *Dtilt: DK swats at his opponent's feet. It isn't a very punishable move, and while the range is very good, the damage isn't too great. It's best for shield poking, although due to the lack of lag to this move, it can be used to punish a higher hitting attack. The attack deals 8%. *Utilt: DK performs a rainbow arc swing with his arm. The move has small range for a rainbow arc move, but like most of DK's moves, it's not very punishable. It's not the best anti-air, and DK clearly has better ones, but overall this one isn't too bad. It's a good move to use when Stale-Move Negotiation comes into effect for your others. The attack deals 10%. *Fsmash: DK stretches his hands about behind him. He then claps them with all his might in front of him. This move symbolizes a lot of the changes DK made from Brawl to Battle Royale. It's less punishable, and it actually has IASA Frames (although that's only really useful if the move misses, because you can't combo out of this move). However, it's received a fairly major damage nerf, and you can't really combo in or out of it due to it's very strict range. Despite the nerfs, the one buff it was given makes it one of DK's best moves. It's virtually unpunishable, even if it misses. That being said, if you miss, you're probably not gonna hit your opponent, either, although you can make some crazy mindgames with this. The attack deals 16% uncharged and 20% charged. *Dsmash: DK lifts his arms up and punches the ground with both of them. The range on this move is absolutely stellar, but the damage and knockback aren't. The knockback is enough so that you can't combo with it, but it isn't enough to KO easily. It's still one of the most powerful Dsmashes in the game, but for DK, it isn't as good. It's hard to punish, at least. The attack deals 17% uncharged, and 22% charged. KO's at around 170%. *Usmash: DK looks upwards and holds his arms down, and then claps upwards. This is a great anti-air, as there's a bit of starting lag to it. If your opponent air dodges, you can land a hit. And there's not much start up to it, so if they air dodge before landing, they might get hit. Of course, DK is vulnerable throughout the whole thing, and unlike most of his moves, this one is still punishable. Still a decent move overall, but a great anti-air. The attack deals 18% uncharged and 21% charged. Air Game *Nair: DK spins in a circle with his arms sticking. This move has Sex Kick properties, although like some Sex Kick moves, you need to wonder why it's a punch... Anyway, it's a decent move. It doesn't serve much purpose to DK, but if you're opponent is at the edge of the screen, this could work. The attack deals 10%, while the Sex Kick deals 5%. *Fair: DK prepares to spike the opponent, and does just that. This move is still punishable, but it's understandable why it's still punishable. It's a spike, and a rather odd one at that; the timing to get the spike is very strict. Unlike moves like Mario's Fair, the move only spikes when it hits from the top. Overall, another decent move for DK. The attack deals a whopping 16%. *Bair: DK kicks behind him; self explanitory. This is actually an extremely fast attack; probably DK's fastest. The damage isn't bad, either. This is probably DK's best aerial move, and can set up for some extremely painful Wall of Pains. The knockback is good, as well, KOing at around 170% (the same as his Dsmash). The range could use some work, though. The attack deals 13%. *Dair: DK slowly stomps the opponent. Slowly is in italics for a reason. This move is really slow. You could land a Falcon Punch in the time it takes to get this move to work (just barely, though; no Reverse Falcon Punch or Warlock Punch). It's a meteor smash, yes, but it's a bad meteor smash. The attack deals an insanely good 18%, but it's way too hard to land it to be worth it. *Uair: DK headbutts in the air. The range is nice on this move, and it's hard to punish, but it's not very powerful. The damage itself is good, just not the knockback. A good move to use against those at the top of the screen, although you're DK; you won't be there a lot. Still not a bad move, by any means. The attack deals 13%. Throws *Grab: DK grabs the opponent. Quite possibly the most misleading non-Tether Grab in the game. The range is stellar, and can actually grab opponents in the air. The Pivot Grab reverses things; the range isn't bad, but can grab opponents in the air from a pretty long distance. His dash grab is bad, though. *Pummel: DK karate chops the opponent. Deals 2%. *Fthrow: DK picks up the opponent. While doing this, he can run with them. This is a very famous grab in the Smash Bros. series. If he throws the opponent forward, the attack deals 7%, while throwing them in any other direction deals 6%. Can be used as a Sacrificial KO. *Bthrow: DK slowly throws the opponent backwards. Thankfully, being a grab, he doesn't have to worry about being punished during the long start up. Unless you're playing a 3 or 4 player match, then this grab is trash. The attack deals 10%. *Dthrow: DK throws the opponent to the ground. Actually much faster than it used to be. You can combo into a Dtilt or Dsmash with this move. The throw deals 8%. *Uthrow: DK throws the enemy in the air with his right hand. Not his left. The attack deals 9%. Specials *Special: Giant Punch. DK spins his arm around a few times, charging a punch. If you move left or right, DK will roll out of charging and keep his charge. You can also shield cancel this move. When DK gets fully charged (it takes 3 seconds), he will start steaming, and he will shine. When you press the Special button again, DK will unleash a Giant Punch onto your opponent. There are several different stages to this punch, depending on how long you charged. Unlike past Smash games, though, it's much simpler. There are three levels to the Giant Punch: **Stage 1, when Donkey Kong doesn't charge this move up at all. If you use this move in the air, it does not leave you in a helpless state; however, the damage and knockback aren't too great. It can be combo'd into at anytime, so don't be afraid to use it in a combo. The range is pretty good, and the attack deals 9%. **Stage 2, when the move is in the middle of being charged. It isn't fully charged, and it isn't completely uncharged. This is the version that's seen most frequently, as you have the most oppurtunity to use it. If used in the air, it does leave DK in a helpless state, and while it can be used in combo's, it's generally seen as a filler for the other two. The attack deals 18%. **Stage 3, when the attack is at full charge. This is when DK's head is steaming, and he glows. Despite the flashy appearence, nothing about DK changes while he's like this. Same weight, damage, range, knockback, etc. When using the Giant Punch, however, he has complete invincibility frames throughout the entire startup of the move (he can still take damage, though). Not even a fully charged Fsmash from Bowser can break through it. It does put DK in a helpless state, and if he's on the ground, the end lag is pretty bad. The attack deals 27%. Overall, Giant Punch is a good move you'll want to use frequently as DK. *Side Special: Headbutt. DK Headbutts his opponent to the ground; simple enough. There isn't really much to talk about with this move. DK isn't invincible during the startup, unlike another special of his, but the range is a bit better than it was in Brawl. You can't really combo out of it, unless you perform a very strictly timed reset. Otherwise, there's really not much to say about this move. *Up Special: Spinning Kong. DK spins in a few circles. The horizontal recovery on this move is outstanding, and while the vertical recovery is bad, it beats out some characters. The move deals several hits, although you can DI out of them. It's best used as a recovery move, although using it as an attack is a good idea, too. Each hit deals 2-3%, and the attack has 7 hits to it. It's a bit shorter than it is in Brawl, although it's less punishable due to the fact that he's invincible throughout the whole thing. However, the startup of the move isn't invincible. You can actually use this move to negate water-esque moves, as well. Overall, it's a good attack that has nice range and deals good damage. There's a bit of startup when used on the ground, though. *Down Special: DK Pound. Yes, the name has changed, as has the move itself... mostly. DK still slams the ground with both of his hands, that's the same. However, there have been modifications to this move. For one, you can no longer repeatedly use this move: You can mash Special for more usage, but the longest time this move will last is five seconds. However, if you hold the Special button while using this move, DK will charge up his fists. When you release, he will pound the ground in rage. The longer you hold special, the longer the range is. Holding it for the maximum amount of time makes this move hit the entire ground portion of the stage (even platforms on stages like Battlefield), although it won't attack any airborne opponents. Sure, it doesn't make much sense, but it's useful. If you release Special before maximum charge, it covers about 1/3rd of Final Destination, on both sides. It isn't the best move, but it's not bad. The lack of invincibility frames, IASA frames, or even the aid of not having much startup are absent. If you can land the move, though, it's worth it. Extremely worthwhile to land in a 3/4 player match, and a bit easier to land in teams. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Konga Beat'. DK takes out a pair of bongo's, and starts playing them. While this move is an animation (DK cannot be hurt during it), the range and damage on the move aren't all that spectacular. The background music changes to jungle music, but that doesn't change anything. At least the move lasts for a good 11 seconds. Not to mention, by pressing the normal attack button at the right time, the range and damage increase. Overall, it's a decent final smash. ...In Brawl, anyway. It's received quite a few modifications to fit DK's playing style in Battle Royale. For one, it lasts 10 seconds instead of 11; the music is sped up a tiny bit. The range hasn't been touched at all, but the damage has been slightly nerfed; each hit deals 5% instead of 7%. The knockback is as good as it was in Brawl, though. The move has received one major change, though: The timing. Instead of pressing the attack button at the right time to increase the damage and knockback, ala Brawl, you have two circles next to you (one on both sides). The buttons you need to press will slide down the screen, and when they hit the circle, you need to press that button. Only the Normal, Special, Taunt, and Shield buttons will slide down (so A, B, L/R, and Z on a GCN controller). If you press those at the right time, DK will pound the bongo's harder, dealing 8% instead of 5%.. If you get them all right, when the 10 seconds pass, DK will perform an unavoidable clap that deals 20%. The damage isn't very good, but you need to take the knockback into consideration. The knockback on this move is the same as a fresh Fsmash, which really isn't bad. Your opponent can still easily dodge this move (not to mention moves like Stone are immune to it), and aside from the unavoidable clap (which has poor knockback), it's not very easy to land. Regardless, it's a surprisingly good final smash that some characters will have to look out for. *'Battle Attack: DK Punching Finish'. DK holds his arm back, preparing a punch. If it misses, DK will tumble forward like an ape (yes, that is indeed a bad joke). If he hits, though, the opponent will shortly freeze. DK will then punch the opponent several times, before punching the opponent sky high. By default, DK performs 15 punches; the first dealing 4%, the second 3%, the third 2%, and the rest 1%. The final punch deals a spectacualar 40%. If you mash buttons while doing this, DK will perform more punches, although the damage output remains the same. The max amount of hits you get depends on your current stage of DK's Giant Punch. If you're at Stage 1, you normally do 15 punches, and 18 with mashing. At Stage 2, you deal 18 punches and 21 while mashing. Finally, at Stage 3, you deal 21 hits normally and 24 while mashing. It's an awesome Battle Attack, and while it does leave DK as open as a target if it misses, the damage makes it a darned good chance taker. NOTE: This Battle Attack, in no way, has relation to Haggar's Super in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. This is meant to derive from one of DK's attacks from Donkey Kong Country Returns. Do not get them mixed up! *'Ultimate Smash: Gorilla Grab'. Performed by rotating the control stick 360 degrees and pressing an attack button. DK grabs his opponent. If he misses, he returns to his neutral state with not much (but still a bit) of ending lag. If he lands the grab, however, he pulls them back like a lever (in Donkey Kong 64, the Gorilla Grab allowed DK to pull special levers). He then smashes them into the ground, and performs an extremely powerful Donkey Punch, sending the opponent soaring. The Ultimate Smash deals, overall, 130%. That's some impressive damage right there. Of course, since DK is an offensive character, a grab is rather fitting for him. You can't combo into this move, but that's okay; it's a grab. This can be used in the air, although instead of pulling them like a lever, he just throws them to the ground and follows that up. If you're going to use this move, though, it has to be out of the blue: If you use an attack (guarded or not) and then use this, DK's grab will miss. Thankfully it comes out on Frame 0, so if your opponent is there when this move comes out (and aren't jumping) they're getting hit. 0HKO's Pichu. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters